


You win some, you lose some.

by A_Certified_Mess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A reacts to traitor izuku, Gen, Heavily Edited, Most characters don’t have a role, One Shot, i wrote this at like 3am, random inspiration, short fic, sorry uwu, traitor izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certified_Mess/pseuds/A_Certified_Mess
Summary: I had this idea pop into my head, so eh. Enjoy me putting 1-A through a short fic of misery
Relationships: None for this fic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	You win some, you lose some.

It was a normal day for class 1-A of U.A (or as normal as it could get in a society of humans with super powers). The class was going to go on a trip to some cabin in some mountains of a nearby island, which was going to be fun! 

Aizawa gave the class a list of products, clothes and other stuff they need, obviously making them go out with an adult after what happened to Midoriya *cough* problem child *cough* last time.

Whilst the class had been introduced to the concept of a traitor being in their class, the didn’t believe it. Like HOW could one of these people be a villain. They can’t right? Like, look at Uraraka her enthusiasm could always cheer the class up! Or Midorya, how the hell could the literal sun of the class be on the dark side? It’s physically impossible for one of them to be it!

They went to the mall ignoring the traitor situation, they just wanted to act like normal teenagers for a few hours. The teachers were assigned to a group of 3 or 4 with Aizawa being with problem child, Todoroki, Iida and Uraraka. All in all the shopping trip went quite smoothly. ==== 

They had the weekend to prepare, either working off the extra stress or packing, either way everyone was doing something. That would be with the exception Izuku Midoriya of course. He was telling the LoV (league of villains) the date, time, even seconds of when they would leave and the would leave at the XXXXX location. The villains, mainly Shigaraki, figured that Rabbit’s (Midorya’s villain name) plan would work, especially with how Shigaraki failed with the Bakagou plan, he needed a new planner for the group. So why not the person who’s best at analysis? 

====

It was a few minutes before they would gather onto the bus that Midoriya sent Shigaraki a text saying to get his crusty ass prepared. Whilst Midoriya was doing that,Aizawa was going through the general rules and what they were going to be doing there. 

Izuku being Izuku, he took this time to do some reading of his notes and adding colour to the drawing of his classmates, he thought they looked quite cool so he also added shading for aesthetic.

====

After a few hours of a long boring bus journey they finally arrive, and obviously come of the bus in an ‘orderly fashion’ thanks to Iida.

Izuku told the villains to get into position as they would soon be arriving at the lodge, which was good because that meant the plan was finally coming together to reveal the traitor. 

Class 1-A followed the trail up the mountain, not noticing Izuku had gone ahead after faking he felt sick, which somehow always worked for him. “Huh? Cuteness must’ve came at my advantage” He thought gleefully.

After arriving, Izuku was happy to see that his villain friends were, and they seemed even more blood thirsty than usual, that alone made Izuku want to squeal with anticipation of the battle that was about to come, and of which not just any type of battle, but a harsh mental type. The worst way of fighting was having someone fight themselves. Izuku was the type of person who followed One For All because of his is phrasing of things and how he fought. He liked Sensei due to the line ‘Break the enemies mind and spirit.’ And that was what he is about to do. 

“Hey Hand job! Can you hold a knife at my throat to scare them a little bit?” Izuku said with what could only be explained in a Toga way.

Nodding, he grabbed the green haired ball of fluff and held a sharp knife at his throat and four fingers at his arms. “Now the show begins!” Izuku squealed while clapping his hands.

Class 1-A was let’s say, nervous. That was due to their cinnamon roll of a class not replying to any texts or calls, but they found out why as soon as they saw him in Shigaraki’s hold.

“Don’t move a step little heroes, if not this one get’s it..” The crusty boi said while Izuku has to acted more scared, because if he didn’t, he would cry out in laughter.

“Shit” Aizawa cursed. “What do you want?”

“Well...I just really wanted to reveal the traitor, I know it’s definitely someone in this class! Heck, they even texted me in the way here!” Shigaraki giggled with an unhinged look.

“Sir, what should we do?” Iida whispered.

“Let’s hear what he has to say and then get Midoriya, if things escalate then call the heroes. You have the principle’s emergency number.” 

*clap* *clap* “Well heroes, let me reveal which one of you brats isn’t a hero.”

Izuku put a hand in his pocket to pull out a mask. The mask looking like a bunny smiling with blood splatters staining the white and green cloth. If you looked closely you could see an insane look had been added to the rabbit mask. The One for All user kept the mask behind his back just to make sure he wouldn’t give himself away, yet.

Shigaraki firstly pointed to Kaminari, who froze, but then he moved his finger across the crowd of heroes. That was, until his finger was pointed down, directly above Midoriya, who of which, blinked innocently.

Class 1-A froze.

“Welp, sorry guys, guess my little game is up now... It was fun whilst it lasted. Thanks though. I have to say it was a lot of fun fooling all of you. Especially you, Kacchan!” Izuku said with a deranged grin as he got out of Shigaraki’s hold.He started to show the mask; they all recognised him as the the villain Rabbit. 

“NO! It can’t be you! WHY! DID WE MEAN NOTHING! DEKU PLEASE!” Uraraka cried.

“What the FUCK Deku! What happened to when were younger and you would gush about being hero, did none up that matter you fucker!” Katsuki spat out venomously.

“I always figured one person couldn’t always be that happy. Guess I was-“ Todoroki was about to say.

Izuku raises a hand to silence them.

“I did care a little bit. You were my first friends, or shall I say. Hero friends. But oh woe is me, I can live on.” Izuku sighed.

“Why did you did it?” Bakugou growled out.

“Take a Swan dive and hope you’re born with a quirk in your next life, deku. That’s what you said right?” Izuku asked whilst tilting his head. “I just followed your advice Kacchan, and I must say, thank you! I finally have friends and a proper family! They all cared when no one else did you see! Katsuki recoiled in himself as the rest of the class glared at him. It was his fault. He pushed de-Izuku to the edge. Fuck. It was his fault he’s a villain. It was his fault he’s the traitor.

“At least tell us why you joined them, Midorya.” Aizawa said with his ideal dull tone, but if you knew how to read him, you would know he was sad.

“They took me in when I had no one. My own mother didn’t support my dreams and only said ‘I’m sorry’ when I asked if I could become a a hero. The own father left because he ‘couldn’t handle having a powerless freak as a son.’ Lastly, my friends all turned on me. Heck! Even Kacchan didn’t except me for who I was. So that’s why when I was asked if I could finally have a place where people could accept for who I was, of course I said yes!”  
Came a reply from izuku.

An alarm was heard from his phone.

“Shit. We better go hand job, Sensei has a job for me and you.” Izuku said as he put on his rabbit mask.

“Please don’t do this.” Came a whine from someone in the class. 

“Sorry. Maybe next time we can have a bit more time to talk, maybe we can even fight!” Izuku said as he dragged a bored Shigaraki with him.

“Oh yeah! Before I go, I used to be quirkless before One for All! Ask All Might what it is.” He said before disappearing with the villains.

====

“I fucked up.” Katsuki whispered.

“I think we all did.” Kirishima replies putting his hand on katsuki’s shoulder.

“Who’s going to tell All Might.” Iida said while trying to keep his composure.

“I think we all should...” came the reply of Tsuyu.

====

Let’s just say, when they told Yagi. He coughed up so much blood Recovery Girl had to help him.

They didn’t know the war what was about to happen though...

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tired whilst writing this, I hope it’s ok and I’ll probably edit it when I’m less tired. Except that, eat ass, smoke grass and sled fast.
> 
> Edit: I improved the story and added some parts, I hope you’re ok with that.


End file.
